The Weakness in Me
by jessbsrq
Summary: Think of it like you've only ever tried one type of cheese, let's say, Cheddar. Then, someone waltzes into your life and they're like, here, try some lovely Camembert


**Note: there should be more Texie fanfiction - so I'm just rectifying the situation! So it's all from Texas p.o.v - set a few days after the 'toothbrush' kiss, do give me your opinions, hope you enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and there are probably a lot of them due to lack of editing, ah well :) **

* * *

><p>I shouldn't be here. I'd told myself over and over - this was a mistake. But as I watched, mesmerized, I couldn't think of anything but <em>her<em>. Her taut muscles tensed and relaxed with every move, her expression was one of complete focus. I never got the fuss about dancing, it wasn't my thing, like at all. Now I wondered how anything could be more amazing. It was everything, all at once; powerful, understated, graceful. Everything. I took in the fluidity and beauty of her dancing form, my eyes drawn to the exposed skin covering her toned abs. A light layer of perspiration covered her skin making it gleam and glisten as she moved in and out of the light. I could hear the dull beat of the music from outside the room and that, coupled with what I was watching, had me pretty much hypnotized.

"Babe, you dropped something - I think it's your jaw.."

I jumped out of my skin when I heard Dodger's smug, self-satisfied voice from behind me, quickly ducking out of view I grabbed Dodger's arm and pulled him away from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I snapped at him - why was he always in the wrong place at the wrong time? Dodger ran his tongue across the bottom of his top teeth and raised his eyebrows, I took in the all to familiar expression and waited for the inevitable,

"Nah, the real question is what are you doing here Tex? Thought you were giving the Jodestar the cold shoulder? At least that's what she's been moaning about to me."

I was torn between being jealous about Dodger's interactions with Jodie and being happy about the fact she'd talked about me. I couldn't work out what any of it meant though, like everything that's happened recently it just fucked with my head. This was why I should have stuck to my original plan of avoiding anything to do with the situation.

"Ignoring me as well? I don't mind one bit, means I get to focus on a girl worth my attention again."

He winked and nodded towards the practice room,

"No offence, but as usual you have no idea what you're talking about."

I gritted my teeth. Now I was just angry. I turned to leave,

"Texas."

I froze in my place as I heard my name called by someone who was definitely not Dodger. Crap. This really was a mistake.

"Nice to see you're, you know, alive."

I closed my eyes, I couldn't even deal with hearing her voice never mind seeing her. I could hear her footsteps echoing of the walls behind me, advancing. They were slow and deliberate, but delicate at the same time. I felt heat emanating from her body as soon as she got close. I dug my nails into my folded arms and kept my eyes squeezed shut. Breathe Texas, breathe.

"We need to talk."

Jodie whispered, her breath tickling the back of my neck. She placed her hand lightly on my hip, I exhaled shakily, hoping she couldn't hear my pathetic reaction to her touch. It had been six days and 10 hours since that night after Chez Chez's, since _that_ kiss.

"Should I leave you two alone or am I gunna need to get my camera set up?"

Dogder's harsh voice cut through the silence and I flinched away from Jodie, looking away from her and opening my eyes.

"Dodger, do me a favour and piss off?"

Jodie spat venomously turning to face him. Seeing the movement out of the corner of my eye, I took my opportunity to escape. I walked quickly and purposefully away from them - away from her.

"Texas, wait, please!"

I didn't slow down, I didn't stop.

I couldn't face Jodie because that meant dealing with feelings, feelings I most definitely didn't want to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
